


baby, take it easy

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Overeating, Sleepy Kisses, Wedding Night, husbands chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun get married.baekhyun indulges a little too much at the reception.





	1. Chapter 1

baekhyun bites his lip, trying and failing to stifle the pained whimpers that slip past as he tries to make himself feel better. he’d eaten so much at his and chanyeol’s wedding reception and now he’s got regrets. chanyeol is, unfortunately, currently in the shower, unaware of his new husband’s troubles. baekhyun whines when his belly lets out a rather angry gurgle, glancing down to inspect it. his tummy is straining against the buttons of the pristine white button up shirt he’d worn beneath his white suit jacket, still bloating and swelling outward beneath his hands as it struggles to digest what he ate. it lets out disgusting, burbling gurgles as it tries to make room for everything. he’s curled up on the queen-sized bed in the suite they’d booked for the night of their wedding, gingerly rubbing his aching, swollen belly. he ought to change and take off the makeup, but his tummy hurts so much. he gets up with a groan, carefully shedding the fancy clothing in favor of a pair of old, ratty flannel pajamas pants and a t-shirt that, surprisingly, came from his closet and not chanyeol’s. the shirt is a little tight across his still swelling belly, but not too uncomfortable. he sighs, settling down on the bed again and curling up. his tummy continues to make noises of displeasure, rumbling ominously under his palm. he presses down gently, promptly belching aloud. he won’t be doing that again… baekhyun rubs his belly carefully, keeping his touch light. he’s so focused on getting his upset tummy to settle down that he doesn’t notice chanyeol’s out of the shower until his husband settles down next to him. 

“what happened here, baek?” chanyeol asks, carefully scooping baekhyun up and depositing the smaller into his lap. 

“ate too much at the reception,” baekhyun replies, covering his mouth to attempt to stifle another loud belch. it doesn’t work very well. his belly rumbles angrily, letting him know how distressed it is. “ooh… i really overdid it, i think. my tummy hurts a lot, yeol.” 

“didn’t we talk about this?” chanyeol’s warm hands settle over baekhyun’s distended stomach, rubbing soothing circles into his husband’s aching tummy. “your eyes are bigger than your stomach, baekhyunnie. you ought to listen to it when it says to stop.”

“but it was so  _ good _ , chanyeol. and it was our wedding, i think i deserved to go a little overboard.”

“okay, well, tell that to your tummy. i hope you feel better before we have to go to the airport, honey. you won’t want to be on a plane if your belly hurts a lot.” 

“i’ll be fine in the morning,” baekhyun mumbles, patting his bulging tummy. “ugh, i still need to get this makeup off.”

“you can do that later.” chanyeol pets baekhyun’s belly gently, slipping his hands underneath baekhyun’s shirt. his tummy is hot to the touch, and hard as a rock. he presses down gently, forcing a groan out of baekhyun. the taller of the two sighs, resting his hands against the warm skin of baekhyun’s stomach. he can feel the ripples of movement inside of baekhyun’s belly when it gurgles and groans under his palms. 

“ _ fuck _ , yeol, it really hurts…” baekhyun moans, closing his eyes and resting his head against chanyeol’s chest. his tummy feels like it’s throbbing right now, swollen and tight from all the food he’s crammed in there. he’s hoping it’s done swelling, or else he’s surely in for a night of misery. 

“yeah, i know,” chanyeol mutters, keeping his hands on his husband’s belly. “baek, why did you think this would be a good idea? you just made yourself really uncomfortable, babe…” 

“i was  _ hungry _ , chanyeol.” the smaller whines, stifling a groan. “i was so hungry and we had so much food… and cake.”

most of what baekhyun had eaten was cake. wedding cake was just  _ better _ than normal cake, in his opinion. he’d only had one piece when they first cut it, but he’d had more once the reception had started to die down— and he’d had so much that his belly had been a little swollen when they’d left the venue, bloating even more on their way to the hotel. he’s surprised chanyeol hadn’t noticed— by the time they’d checked in, it looked like baekhyun was hiding a small melon under his shirt. he’d immediately gone to curl up on the bed when chanyeol decided to shower, cradling his distended tummy and whimpering. and here they are now, trying to rest even though baekhyun’s uncomfortable as hell.

“i think you should try to sleep,” chanyeol murmurs, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. “and if you’re too uncomfortable to sleep, you should take some antacids to help settle your tummy.” 

“do we even have antacids?” baekhyun asks quietly, his cheek mushed against chanyeol’s chest. 

“i’ve always got antacids somewhere, buttercup. i know your eating habits well enough by now.” chanyeol pats baekhyun’s belly gently, laying his husband down so he can get up to get him some medicine. 

“you’re so smart,” baekhyun says, sighing into his pillow. his tummy growls loudly, as if it’s demanding he do something about the intense ache deep in his belly. 

“here, take these.” chanyeol hands him a bottle of water and some antacids, which baekhyun takes quickly. 

“help me get my makeup off, yeollie…” he whines, holding his arms out so chanyeol can help him up. it’s not like his tummy is too heavy for him to move, he just doesn’t want to get up. 

“lazy…” chanyeol mumbles, scooping baekhyun up and taking him to the bathroom. the smaller groans, clinging to his husband and trying not to focus on the way his belly lurches alarmingly. chanyeol sets him down on the counter, going back to where they’ve got their bags and pulling out a package of makeup removing wipes so he can carefully take off baekhyun’s makeup. he does so slowly and gently, being careful not to get anything in baekhyun’s eyes when he wipes off the eyeshadow and subtle eyeliner. baekhyun is so pretty without his makeup, he’s naturally beautiful and all that jazz. chanyeol loves how soft baekhyun looks now. 

“look,” baekhyun whines, clutching at his tummy. “i look like i’m pregnant!” his tummy gurgles angrily in response, as if reminding him that he shouldn’t eat like that. 

“you just look… really bloated, buttercup. your belly won’t be so swollen tomorrow.” chanyeol replies, handing baekhyun his toothbrush and turning to the sink to brush his own teeth. “you just need to sleep it off.”

baekhyun hops down from his spot on the counter, groaning loudly when his tummy rumbles and gurgles ominously. 

“i need to sleep it off,” he mumbles, brushing his teeth quickly and back hugging chanyeol until he’s finished, his round belly pressing against chanyeol’s back. “i feel really yucky, yeol.”

“go lay down, buttercup. i’ll join you in a minute.” baekhyun gets a wet smooch on his cheek, making him giggle happily as he makes his way back to the bed. he sighs as he relaxes under the blankets, feeling warm and safe. chanyeol notices that even under the thick blankets, baekhyun’s tummy is visibly swollen. he settles down beside him, reaching out to stroke baekhyun’s soft cheek. his husband smiles sleepily, rolling onto his side so chanyeol can get closer. 

“time to sleep?” chanyeol asks softly, wrapping his arms around baekhyun, one resting on his hip and the other on his back. 

“mhm, i’m sleepy.” baekhyun murmurs, sighing. his belly doesn’t hurt as much now, he just feels full and warm, and content. he could sleep easily now. 

“let’s go to sleep, then.” chanyeol says, kissing baekhyun’s cheeks. “we’ve got a big day tomorrow, buttercup.”

“mm, right.” baekhyun kisses chanyeol’s lips sweetly. “honeymoons are fun, yeol. we’re gonna have fun.”

“of course we are.” the taller mumbles, closing his eyes. “we can do what newlyweds do… all night, every night, baby.” 

“i dunno if i’ve got enough stamina for that, yeollie. not…  _ all night _ .” he murmurs, closing his eyes. his belly lets out a few sluggish gurgles, finally settling down. 

“we’ll see, baby.” chanyeol closes his eyes, holding his beloved husband close. it’s their first night as husbands, and while chanyeol would love to be making love to baekhyun until the sun rises, he knows his poor lover wouldn’t have a good time given his current state. baekhyun’s tummy would get in the way no matter what they did, so cuddling is the perfect option. they fall asleep like that, all nuzzled together. 

chanyeol wakes first, early in the morning. he sits up, moving baekhyun gently so that his little lover’s head rests in his lap. he pets baekhyun’s hair, loving the pleased sounds baekhyun makes in his sleep. his belly is still a little round, but he doesn’t look pregnant anymore. he’s soft, which is better. baekhyun wakes up soon enough, sitting up and resting his head against chanyeol’s chest. he rubs the remaining swell of his soft tummy, sighing when it growls for food. of course they’ll have to eat breakfast, but baekhyun’s worried his appetite might get him into some trouble. he doesn’t want to spend the flight with a swollen, achy belly. 

“good morning,” chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. “how’re you feeling?”

“good.” baekhyun’s eyes close again, a soft sigh leaving him. “tired, yeollie.”

“how about you sleep until we have to go? i’ll pack everything up and wake you when we need to leave.”

“mm, that sounds nice… we should have something to eat before we go.”

“we will, buttercup. we can get something at the airport.”

“okay, yeollie.”

baekhyun falls asleep again, his belly rumbling quietly, still empty. he’s hungry, but he doesn’t trust himself just yet. he still feels bloated… he’ll let chanyeol do the ordering from here on out. their honeymoon will be great, if baekhyun can control himself and not spend most of the time with an unfortunate bellyache. 


	2. Chapter 2

of course, even though he tries not to, baekhyun ends up eating way too much at breakfast and feels miserable while he and chanyeol are waiting to board the plane. he’d worn an oversized sweater just in case and now it was  _ definitely  _ a good idea. thank god for winter. his belly rumbles and he winces, slipping his hand under his sweater to rest it over his swollen tummy. he feels so bloated now, eating that much really was a mistake… but he can always just indulge while they’re on their honeymoon and work off any extra weight once the vacation is over. 

“baek, are you okay?” chanyeol leans over, moving baekhyun’s bangs out of his face and resting his palm over his lover’s forehead. “you’re not feverish…”

“i… i think i’m still feeling a little sick from last night.” baekhyun hiccups, biting down on his lip to suppress a groan. he needs to get rid of his hiccups or he might get sick. his belly lurches with each hiccup, gurgling loudly under his palm. 

“oh, poor baby…” chanyeol coos, cupping baekhyun’s cheeks and planting a wet kiss on his forehead. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whines, pushing against his husband’s chest. “that’s yucky, don’t slobber on me.” 

“well, i’m just trying to make you feel better, honey.” chanyeol replies, still not letting go of baekhyun’s cheeks. “since your belly is still hurting.” 

“no slobbery kisses, please,” baekhyun mumbles. he just wants to get on the plane already, so chanyeol will fall asleep and he can take care of his bloated, aching belly. he told chanyeol he wouldn’t do it again… and he did it the very next morning. maybe he should tell chanyeol. at least he’d get belly rubs out of it. 

“fine, fine.” chanyeol is quiet for a moment. “hey, our flight is boarding! finally.” he pulls baekhyun up with him, and the smaller wants to cry from how the quick movement makes his tummy feel all shaken up. 

“great…” his voice comes out all shaky. his stomach rumbles angrily, protesting everything he’d eaten. 

“shit, baek, are you sure you’re okay? maybe you’ve got food poisoning from breakfast.” chanyeol holds baekhyun carefully, petting his hair back. 

“we ate the same thing,” baekhyun moans against chanyeol’s shoulder. “you’d be having issues too. are you okay?”

“yeah,” chanyeol answers, patting his own tummy. he knows how to control himself. “wait. baekhyunnie… did you eat too much again? is that why you’re having tummy issues?”

“yes,” he whimpers, clutching at his belly. “i had too much yeollie, and… and now my belly hurts really bad.” 

“didn’t we just have a discussion about this last night?” chanyeol sighs. “baby, you’re causing a lot of pain for yourself. do you  _ like  _ constantly having a bellyache and always feeling bloated?” 

“no, i like food. i like food but it keeps betraying me.” baekhyun belches quietly, covering his mouth with one hand and keeping the other on his belly. his tummy gurgles and rumbles beneath his palm, prying a few whimpers out of him. 

“you’re gonna be okay, sweetie,” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing baekhyun’s back. “just wait until we get on the plane, okay? i’ll rub your belly and you can take some antacids.”

chanyeol handles everything after that, handing over their boarding passes so they can board the plane, even taking baekhyun’s carry on because he knows his sweetheart isn’t feeling well. he helps baekhyun get settled into his seat before giving him a bottle of water and some antacids. baekhyun lets out a loud belch when he sits down, groaning and rubbing his bloated gut. he takes the antacids quickly, closing his eyes soon after to take a nap. 

he wakes an hour into the flight to find that his belly has swelled outwards even more. whereas his oversized sweater had hidden the subtle swell of his bloated stomach when they got on the plane, but it didn’t anymore. now, it only makes his belly look larger and rounder. his huge tummy is no longer  _ subtle _ in any way. it bulges obscenely, rumbling and gurgling loudly. chanyeol’s gentle hands rest over baekhyun’s tummy, carefully trying to massage the ache away. baekhyun groans and whines when chanyeol presses down on his stomach, feeling like he might cry. his stomach gurgles forcefully, and baekhyun feels a churning movement from deep within his tummy. it feels  _ awful _ , like something is sloshing around in there— it’s his breakfast, of course. he’d gone way overboard, hiding a swollen belly under his sweater by the time they’d finished. he didn’t want to tell chanyeol, but he didn’t think he’d get all shaken up. now it seems like his tummy is bloated from indigestion, which hurts even worse than feeling overstuffed. 

“chanyeol,” he whimpers, resting his hands against the underside of his round belly. “hurts..” 

“i’m sorry, baby, i thought the antacids would make you feel better…” chanyeol rubs baekhyun’s swollen stomach gently, sighing. “we really need to work on your self control.. you’re not gonna have a good time if you keep doing this..”

“chanyeol, i really… don’t feel good.” baekhyun presses his hands against his bloated belly, unable to help the whimpers slipping past his lips. chanyeol’s gentle rubbing doesn’t make his tummy feel any better. it rumbles under his husband’s palms, churning and gurgling loudly. baekhyun opens his mouth to tell chanyeol he needs to get to a bathroom, but all that comes out is a quiet, strained, sick-sounding belch. 

“do you need to go to the bathroom?” chanyeol asks, his hands stilling over baekhyun’s bulging tummy. “come on, let me help you.. it’s not very big but it’s better than getting sick all over yourself. poor baby…” 

he helps baekhyun to the tiny bathroom on the plane, which is thankfully big enough to fit both of them. almost immediately, baekhyun is emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. his hands remain pressed against the swollen bulge of his engorged gut, rubbing gently to ease the pain in his belly. 

“do you feel a little better now?” chanyeol asks. baekhyun clutches his swollen stomach and shrugs. his belly lets out a series of loud, rumbling gurgles and other noises before he’s leaning over the toilet again and vomiting up the rest of his breakfast. even when he’s done, though, his belly remains swollen and bloated under his soft sweater. he  _ is  _ nice and soft, though, perfect for cuddling. chanyeol lets him sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and patting his tummy gently. he kisses baekhyun’s shoulder blade, resting his cheek against baekhyun’s back. 

“how about now?” he asks, slipping his hand under baekhyun’s sweater and resting it on his husband’s belly. “you feel better?”

“mm,” baekhyun nods. he sounds so sleepy. “a little. can i sit in my own seat for a while? i wanna sleep…” 

“of course, baby..” chanyeol eases baekhyun back into his own seat, kissing his forehead once the smaller is seated. baekhyun beams, resting his hands over his bloated belly. 

“god, i really let myself go.” baekhyun snorts, poking and prodding his rounded stomach. “at this rate, i’ll gain a bunch of weight before we even make it back home.”

“if you don’t wanna gain weight,” chanyeol says. “don’t eat like this all the time. it’s not good for you anyways, you know. like, i know you like eating lots, but your tummy always being upset and bloated isn’t good.”

“i know that, chanyeol.” the smaller whines, stifling a belch. his tummy rumbles loudly and he glares down at it. “i thought it was done acting up! i didn’t even eat  _ that  _ much!” his stomach seems to disagree, gurgling angrily beneath baekhyun’s small hands. 

“how about you let me handle ordering food from here on out?” chanyeol suggests, reaching over to rub baekhyun’s aching belly. “we can’t do the fun stuff if you’re always cranky and bloated.” 

“right.” baekhyun rolls his eyes, slouching slightly in his seat. “you can’t fuck me if my big belly is gonna get in the way, right? you think with your dick, chanyeol.”

“i mean… okay. you’re not wrong,” chanyeol mumbles. “but i also meant.. like… the stuff we wanna do when we’re on vacation that doesn’t involve me fucking you. not that i wouldn’t love to do that the whole time… but we have plans! and if you’re all bloated, you won’t wanna do anything.” 

“whatever.” he pouts. “at least i’m enjoying my food.”

“i don’t wanna hear you complaining about how you’re getting fat if you continue to do this to yourself.” 

“you’re so mean to me, chanyeol. you’re supposed to be my  _ husband _ , not my tormenter.”

“i’m not being mean, baby.” chanyeol sighs, reaching over to pat baekhyun’s belly. “i’m just trying to look out for you. i know you like to eat, but i also know you won’t be very happy if you gain so much weight that you constantly have a belly like this.” 

“whatever,” baekhyun mumbles, but he knows chanyeol is right. his stomach rumbles quietly, finally seeming to settle down. he rubs gentle, soothing circles over the stretched skin of his belly, feeling much better now that it isn’t acting up. he still feels so swollen and heavy, and bloated, but it’ll go away soon enough. 

“how do you feel now?” chanyeol asks, resting his hand on top of baekhyun’s head, patting his soft hair. 

“better.. not so sick,” baekhyun answers, resting both hands over his stomach. “but i still feel all heavy and bloated, you know?”

“you’ll be okay, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol says, petting baekhyun’s hair. “it’ll go away eventually.”

“yeah, i know…” he sighs, glancing down at the visible swell of his tummy. “i just feel kinda gross now.”

“take another nap,” chanyeol mumbles, yawning. he looks so sleepy, baekhyun can’t help reaching out and touching his husband’s soft cheek. 

“you take one too, yeollie. you look so tired…” he coos, kissing chanyeol’s round cheeks. “i wish we’d landed already, i wanna snuggle with you so you can sleep good.” chanyeol’s said in the past that he can’t sleep if baekhyun isn’t snuggling with him. 

“it’s fine, buttercup. i’ll sleep just fine knowing you’re right next to me.”

“take a nap, yeollie. i’ll be here when you wake up.”

they both end up asleep, sleeping almost until the end of their flight. after they’ve checked into the hotel, baekhyun pounces on his husband, so chanyeol can finally get what he wants. they make love for hours, not even caring that they’ve missed dinner and that it’s nearing sunset. when they’re done, they lay side by side, sweaty and panting. 

“how do you feel?” chanyeol asks softly, running his fingers through baekhyun’s hair. baekhyun groans, closing his eyes. 

“tired,” he mumbles. “and sweaty…”

“hey,” chanyeol murmurs, hugging baekhyun close to his chest no matter how sweaty they both are. “baekhyun, i love you. i love you so much, pretty baby.”

“i love you too, my chanyeollie.” baekhyun whispers, placing a kiss in between chanyeol’s pecs. he feels so warm and happy like this. “i feel much better now… but i’m so tired.”

“maybe we should just sleep,” chanyeol suggests. “i think we can get by without dinner since we had breakfast and lunch.”

“ _ i _ can get by.” baekhyun mumbles, patting his squishy belly. “dunno about you, yeollie. i better not be woken up by your tummy growling. it gets so loud when you’re hungry.” 

“i’m not hungry right now, i should be fine for a while.” chanyeol replies, kissing baekhyun’s temple. “i think it’ll be fine.”

“if you’re so sure.” baekhyun sighs. “if i get woken up because your tummy is growling really loudly, i’m gonna make you sleep on the pullout couch thingy.”

“you won’t, baek.” chanyeol assures him, gently rubbing baekhyun’s back. “should we shower? we’re filthy right now.” they’re both sweaty and flushed, baekhyun’s cum is a sticky mess over both of them, and chanyeol’s cum is dripping down baekhyun’s thighs. 

“maybe. not sure. i’m kinda tired.”

“dunno how comfortable you’re gonna be with my cum still in you, baek.”

“fine, let’s shower. but carry me… i’m so tired.”

they shower quickly, just so baekhyun can go to bed. he nearly falls asleep brushing his teeth, but chanyeol holds him upright so he can finish. once they’re dressed in their warm pajamas, baekhyun collapses onto the bed with a sleepy whine. chanyeol joins him seconds later, spooning his soft little husband. baekhyun’s eyes are closed, his long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. he sighs softly, relaxing in chanyeol’s embrace. chanyeol presses soft kisses to baekhyun’s neck, cheeks, temple, and the top of his head. 

“i love you, yeollie,” baekhyun murmurs, his voice soft with sleepiness. 

“i love you too, buttercup,” chanyeol whispers, gently holding his husband as baekhyun falls asleep in his arms. he’s still soft from his overindulgence, the small bulge of his belly visible through his long sleeved shirt. they’ll both sleep well tonight, especially after their hours-long love making session. baekhyun’s asleep almost instantly, his cheek presses against the pillow. chanyeol follows him, falling into a deep sleep right after his husband. hopefully, their well-deserved vacation will go smoothly. baekhyun deserves it, he really does. chanyeol has a few surprises planned, ones he knows baekhyun will love. they both deserve this, especially after waiting so long to finally get married. everything will go well, as long as baekhyun doesn’t make himself sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> just something soft for y’all  
it’s one am and this isn’t beta read or anything


End file.
